


Problems and Solutions

by beingbaz



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola is determined: Helen will never truly have to be alone.</p><p>Just another little ficlet. from the prompt: Measure your life in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems and Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no money made. Just for fun.

The problem, as Nikola Tesla saw it, was that he was still no closer to solving the puzzle of reintroducing the Source Blood into himself and having it stick. He'd done test after test on himself, with still no luck. Helen knew he was here, in the depths of her Sanctuary, working on something he told her was of grave importance. Of course, he also took to sampling her wine cellar whenever a problem seemed to stump him, and perhaps that was taking its own toll on the amount of time it took for him to make any breakthrough in his work.

He gritted his teeth and introduced this most current strain of Source Blood into a sample of his own. His breath caught as they melded, fused, became one.

He'd done it!

He would test it again, of course. He would do numerous follow up tests to ensure he'd finally found the way to make himself a vampire again, as his ancestors had been and as he had every right to be.

He grinned fiercely at the cameras watching him, thinking, “I've done it, Helen!”

When Tesla stood before Helen Magnus that week, she knew the change in him, knew he'd done what others would have considered impossible... and knew she'd never be alone. They had an odd relationship, and an even stranger friendship, but she knew he meant it in his way when he said he loved her.

He loved her and she would never have to truly be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ, reposted here.


End file.
